We're back!
by Pick your posion
Summary: AU. Slash. Cole and Leo suddenly disappeared one night, and now almost 12 years later the Charmed Ones found them...what'll happen? ColexLeo, PiperxDan, PhoebexCoop, PaigexHenry!


I do not own Charmed

Don't ask me where I got this idea...I have _no _idea what so ever!

This is rated M for a reason!

Slash

* * *

Year 2016 

**_Coledren "Cole" Benjamin Turner _**

- March 12, 1885

- 131 years old (looks about 30)

- Brown hair and Honey eyes

- Demon

- Benjamin (alive/whitelighter) + Elizabeth (alive/ex demon/whitelighter)

**_Leonardo "Leo" Michael Wyatt-Turner _**

- May 6, 1924

- 92 years old (looks about 30)

- Blonde hair and Blue Green eyes

- Whitelighter/Witch

- Christopher (alive/whitelighter) + Linda (alive/whitelighter)

**_Wyatt Matthew Turner _**

- February 2, 2007

- 9 years old

- Blonde hair and Honey eyes

- Demon/Whitelighter/Witch

- Cole + Leo

**_Christopher "Chris" Peregrine Turner _**

- October 31, 2012

- 4 years old

- Brown hair and Honey eyes

- Demon/Whitelighter/Witch

- Cole + Leo

Cole and Leo left suddenly. They fell in love and wanted marriage and children. So after 3 years of trying they finally were blessed with their first son, Wyatt. Then a few years later, they had an unplanned child, Chris, unplanned. Not unwanted.

Lives in the Penthouse, which has two bedrooms. San Francisco.

* * *

**_Piper Dawn Halliwell-Gordon _**

- March 7, 1973

- 38 years old

- Brown hair and Brown eyes

- Witch

- Victor + Patty

**_Daniel "Dan" Andrew Gordon _**

- April 24, 1972

- 39 years old

- Brown hair and Brown eyes

- Mortal

- James + Hannah

**_Prudence "Prue" Miranda Halliwell _**

- November 1, 2003

- 13 years old

- Brown hair and Brown eyes

- Witch

- Dan + Piper

**_Penelope "Penny" Patricia Halliwell _**

- January 18, 2004

- 12 years old

- Brown hair and Brown eyes

- Witch

- Dan + Piper

**_Melinda "Mel" Jane Halliwell _**

- August 15, 2005

- 11 years old

- Brown hair and Brown eyes

- Witch

- Dan + Piper

After Leo disappeared Piper didn't know what to do, and Dan happened to be around...so she chose him. He was okay with magic and accepted it and everyday Piper can't help but wonder whatever happened to Leo. She just might find out one day soon.

Lives in the Manor. San Francisco.

* * *

**_Phoebe Marie Halliwell _**

- November 2, 1975

- 36 years old

- Brown hair and Brown eyes

- Witch

- Victor + Patty

**_Coop _**

- April 11, 1956

- 60 years old (looks about 30)

- Brown hair and Brown eyes

- Cupid

- Richard + Kilo

**_Peyton Charlotte Halliwell _**

- July 17, 2005

- 11 years old

- Brown hair and Brown eyes

- Witch/Cupid

- Coop + Phoebe

**_Brianna "Bri" Nicole Halliwell _**

- July 17, 2005

- 11 years old

- Brown hair and Brown eyes

- Witch/Cupid

- Coop + Phoebe

Phoebe was heartbroken after Cole left, but she didn't look for him. She knew she wouldn't be able to find him unless he wanted to be found. Then a few months later she met a special cupid named Coop, and they fell in love and had 2 beautiful daughters.

Lives in Apartment. San Francisco.

* * *

**_Paige Julie Matthews _**

- August 2, 1977

- 34 years old

- Brown hair and Brown eyes

- Witch/Whitelighter

- Sam + Patty

**_Henry Joseph Mitchells _**

- March 15, 1976

- 35 years old

- Brown hair and Brown eyes

- Mortal

- David + Lisa

**_Grace Andrea Matthews _**

- June 12, 2006

- 10 years old

- Brown hair and Brown eyes

- Witch/Whitelighter

- Henry + Paige

**_Hope Jocelyn Matthews _**

- June 12, 2006

- 10 years old

- Brown hair and Brown eyes

- Witch/Whitelighter

- Henry + Paige

Paige was newly married to Henry when she found her sisters and became a Charmed One and luckily enough Henry was okay with it. He tried to help out as much as he could without getting himself killed and they are quite happy with their lives.

* * *

Lives in her own house. San Francisco. 

"Okay come on boys! Smile." A man said to Wyatt and Chris Turner. Wyatt smiled but Chris crossed his arms over his chest with a pout and the man took a picture.

"Come on Chris! Smile!" Wyatt said, as he grabbed his baby brother's hand, jumped up and down, making Chris bounce as well and he eventually smiled, and they started playing around, giving the photographer _many_ perfect pictures.

Cole and Leo smiled as they watched their boys goof off and make money at the same time. They're child models, apparently they have _that_ look.

"Okay boys, that's good for the day." The photographer said and the boys ran over to Cole and Leo.

"Did you watch us momma?" Chris asked Leo, as he picked him up. The boys call Leo mom and Cole dad since Leo gave birth to them.

"Of course I did angel." Leo said, and he kissed his head.

"I swear Chris is bi-polar." Wyatt said, and Cole just laughed and ruffled his mop of golden hair.

"Wha's that mean?" Chris asked

"Uhhh..." Wyatt said and he looked up at Cole.

"It's nothing slugger." Cole said with a smile, looking at confused Chris. His 4-year-old brain could only take _so_ much! Chris simply shrugged.

"Can we get McDona...Micky D's?" Chris asked

"Sure baby." Leo said and Chris smiled brightly.

"Wy! We can play in the jungle gym!" Chris cheered

"Yeah!" Wyatt agreed and they quickly walked to their car.

* * *

"Story Daddy!" Chris said, he was lying under his covers with Wyatt sitting next to him. Cole and Leo also sat on the bed. 

"Okay baby, what story do you wanna hear?" Cole asked and Chris responded less then a second later.

"A Turtle one!" he squealed, he loves turtles and frogs!

"Wyatt?" Cole asked

"That's fine." He said

"Okay...remember no interrupting."

"Yeah Chris." Wyatt said and Chris just continued looking at Cole, who started the story. (You don't actually have to read it, just skim down if you want!)

_"Near to a Chippewa village lay a large lake, and in this lake there lived an enormous turtle. This was no ordinary turtle, as he would often come out of his home in the lake and visit with his Indian neighbors. He paid the most of his visits to the head chief, and on these occasions would stay for hours, smoking and talking with him. _

_The chief, seeing that the turtle was very smart and showed great wisdom in his talk, took a great fancy to him, and whenever any puzzling subject came up before the chief, he generally sent for Mr. Turtle to help him decide. _

_One day there came a great misunderstanding between different parties of the tribe, and so excited became both sides that it threatened to cause bloodshed. The chief was unable to decide for either faction, so he said, "I will call Mr. Turtle. He will judge for you." _

_Sending for the turtle, the chief vacated his seat for the time being, until the turtle should hear both sides, and decide which was in the right. The turtle came, and taking the chief's seat, listened very attentively to both sides, and thought long before he gave his decision. After thinking long and studying each side carefully, he came to the conclusion to decide in favor of both. This would not cause any hard feelings. So he gave them a lengthy speech and showed them where they were both in the right, and wound up by saying: _

_"You are both in the right in some ways and wrong in others. Therefore, I will say that you both are equally in the right." _

_When they heard this decision, they saw that the turtle was right, and gave him a long cheer for the wisdom displayed by him. The whole tribe saw that had it not been for this wise decision there would have been a great shedding of blood in the tribe. Therefore, they voted him as their judge, and the chief, being so well pleased with him, gave to him his only daughter in marriage. _

_The daughter of the chief was the most beautiful maiden of the Chippewa nation, and young men from other tribes traveled hundreds of miles for an opportunity to make love to her, and try to win her for a wife. It was all to no purpose. She would accept no one, only him whom her father would select for her. The turtle was very homely, but as he was prudent and wise, the father chose him, and she accepted him. _

_The young men of the tribe were very jealous, but their jealousy was all to no purpose. She married the turtle. The young men would make sport of the chief's son-in-law. They would say to him: "How did you come to have so flat a stomach?" The turtle answered them, saying: _

_"My friends, had you been in my place, you too would have flat stomachs. I came by my flat stomach in this way: The Chippewa's and Sioux had a great battle, and the Sioux, too numerous for the Chippewa's, were killing them off so fast that they had to run for their lives. _

_I was on the Chippewa side and some of the Sioux were pressing five of us, and were gaining on us very fast. Coming to some high grass, I threw myself down flat on my face, and pressed my stomach close to the ground, so the pursuers could not see me. They passed me and killed the four I was with. After they had gone back, I arose and lo! my stomach was as you see it now. So hard had I pressed to the ground that it would not assume its original shape again." _

_After he had explained the cause of his deformity to them, they said: "The Turtle is brave. We will bother him no more." Shortly after this, the Sioux made an attack upon the Chippewa's, and every one deserted the village. _

_The Turtle could not travel as fast as the rest and was left behind. It being an unusually hot day in the fall, the Turtle grew very thirsty and sleepy. Finally scenting water, he crawled towards the point from whence the scent came, coming to a large lake jumped in and had a bath, after which he swam towards the center and dived down, and finding some fine large rocks at the bottom, he crawled in among them and fell asleep. He had his sleep out and arose to the top. _

_Swimming to shore, he found it was summer. He had slept all winter. The birds were singing, and the green grass and leaves gave forth a sweet odor. He crawled out and started out looking for the Chippewa camp. _

_He came upon the camp several days after he had left his winter quarters, and going around in search of his wife, found her at the extreme edge of the village. She was nursing her baby, and as he asked to see it, she showed it to him. When he saw that it was a lovely baby and did not resemble him in any respect, he got angry and went off to a large lake, where he contented himself with catching flies and insects and living on seaweed the remainder of his life." _Cole finished

"She married Mr. Turtle?" Chris asked

"Yeah." Cole laughed

"He's a turtle though." Chris said and Leo kissed his head.

"Which is why you don't marry turtles _or_ frogs." Leo said

"But I love Hoppy." Chris said, looking at the tank, which had his pet frog in it.

"I know. Just don't try to marry him again. Okay?" Cole asked and Chris nodded.

"Okay daddy." He said

"That story was stupid. No one even died or anything!" Wyatt whined

"Well you should have said something." Cole said

"You said not to interrupt when you were telling it!" Wyatt said

"1 more daddy?" Chris asked

Cole sighed and saw his both of his son puppy dog faces and said, "One more." And they cheered and high fived each other. Then Cole smiled, got up, walked over to a shelf and pulled out a book.

"Okay boys, this book is called Treasure Island." Cole said as he sat back down, "1 chapter a night. No more, no less. Got it?"

"Yes sir!" Wyatt said with a salute and Cole smiled and started reading once more.

"That was cool." Wyatt said

"Good, now bed." Leo said, and Wyatt got off of Chris's bed and slipped into his own, and Cole kissed Chris's head and said, "Night baby boy, don't let the bed bugs bite."

"If they do shoot 'em daddy." Chris said and Cole and Leo laughed at the 4 year olds response.

"Okay buddy." Cole said and Leo said good night to Chris and the Wyatt and then Leo said good night to Wyatt and they left the room.

"Night Wy."

"Night Kit." Wyatt said, rolling on his side.

* * *

This is just a little snippet, if you want more review, if not don't review I won't update and...yeah. I accept flames so if you really want to more power to ya. 


End file.
